Battle of the Pairings
by SomeKindofAuthor
Summary: A war between the pairings Eggy and Niggy! The battle for Iggy's affections! Includes a catfight between girls and some bad name calling. Then, Iggy makes a decision. Doesn't matter which pairing you prefer, it ends nicely for both.
1. The War

**Summary: It's war between the pairings Eggy and Niggy! The battle for Iggy's affections! Includes a cat-fight between girls, and some name calling. Doesn't matter if you like Niggy, Nudgy, Igella or what, it ends nicely for both.**

**Update, September 15th. I'm thinking of adding an IggyxMax chapter. _Thinking_ of it, but I'm not sure if it would sound strained or not because I don't usually ship them together. Anywho, I'd love some feedback, but as this story is rarely visited I doubt I'm gonna get it.**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch.**

**I shall remind you at the end of the fic but Chapter Two ends nicely for Niggy and Chapter Three is for Igella fans.**

Ella smiled sweetly, but Nudge was not fooled. Behind that look of total innocence, behind those eyes that matched Max's, lay an evil and sinister girl waiting to take Nudge's man.

Iggy was Nudge's man for a couple of reasons, but mostly for the one that Nudge stated now. "I liked him first!"

Ella was not thrown by this. She had a comeback of her own which she swiftly snapped at Nudge. "Funny how he had _twelve years_ to like you, but he still hasn't yet." She said this with an air of thoughtfulness, but Nudge could see the hint of triumph that shined through.

"He's _shy_!" Nudge fought back.

"You obviously don't know him as well as you think you do." Ella looked very strongly like she wanted to stick her tongue out at Nudge. Nudge wished she would. Then she'd relay the story to Iggy. Cause no way would a fifteen year old want to go out with a whiny twelve year old who acted four.

"He felt me up!" Nudge decided to bring out her big guns earlier in the game. Iggy _had_ felt her up; what Ella did not need to know was that it had been a purely platonic, feel of Nudge's face. It was how Iggy saw, what with his being blind and everything. Even so, she'd still blushed hard enough for Iggy to ask why she was all of a sudden so hot.

Ella gasped, one hand over her mouth in shock, the other over her beating heart. It could not be. Iggy --_her Iggy-- _had actually... NO!

"I don't believe you!" Ella cried incredulously. "Besides, if he likes _you_, why does he blush every time I talk to him?"

Nudge rolled her eyes, tutting at Ella's horrible excuse for an attack. "Because you call him things like, 'Amazing', and you _stalk_ him. You're always around whenever he flies, your eyes practically goggling. Might I suggest that you keep your eyes in your sockets, then you might actually get to have a conversation with him?" Nudge thought her speech was pretty impressive, as it had rendered Ella shocked and speechless for a while. But not for long; Ella had a few tricks up her sleeve too.

"Iggy finds you annoying!" Ella cried, jabbing her finger into Nudge's face. "Yeah-hunh! He said so! He said, and I quote, 'Nudge is so annoying, when is she going to shut her yap and leave me alone? I wonder if a squirrel would gag her long enough for me to escape'."

Ella looked proud that Iggy had confided in her about his annoyances over Nudge, whereas Nudge just looked betrayed. Did Iggy really find her so annoying that he suggested shutting her mouth using a _squirrel_? Many a time had he asked her to kindly shut up, but never had he threatened her with a rodent. Nudge furrowed her brow, trying to think of a comeback while Ella celebrated her small victory. Finally she thought of something that Ella could never top.

Pushing them through the slips in the back of her shirt, out came Nudge's tawny wings. She wiggled them majestically, watching Ella's eyes go red in a jealous rage.

"Perhaps I talk a wee too much," Nudge said with an obvious better-than-thou attitude, "But you will never be able to top these." She gestured to her wings which, she had to admit, _were_ quite lovely.

Now Ella had Nudge's previous look on. Her face scrunched in effort to think of something to top Nudge. While she was frying her brain in order to think of something _really_ good, Iggy walked in.

Both girls' eyes turned to the pale, vanilla bird kid. Both hearts started to beat faster, although if you asked Nudge she would've said that _hers_ beat the _fastest_ cause she liked him more. It was actually pretty hard to tell who liked the strawberry-blond boy more, as both girls looked at him as though he were Adonis. They took in his tall slender form, watching him go to the pantry, pick out a Handi Snacks and eat them, as if nothing else was more fascinating.

Suddenly, Ella got an idea. She broke out of her trance first, moving quickly towards her prey--erm, her _crush_. Nudge was not aware of what Ella had in mind, until she grabbed Iggy's bright blue shirt, and balled her fist around it.

Iggy dropped his Handi Snacks in surprised, looking a little forlorn that he lost his treat. Nudge could not see his next expression, however, for Ella's face now blocked his. She had to stand on her tippy-toes, but soon her lips met Iggy's.

They kissed.

Nudge died. Well, she would have, if intense anger wasn't keeping her alive. With each second as the kiss lasted longer, her anger was fed. Her hands balled into fists, and her foot got ready to do some serious damage to Ella's hindquarters as she marched over to where Iggy and Ella were -dare she think it?- _kissing_.

Nudge shoved at Ella, knocking her down, but Ella didn't stay down for long. She quickly made to her feet, and not wanting to wait for Nudge to attack her again, launched her own punch into Nudge's gut. Nudge recoiled leading to an all out cat-fight complete with the pulling of hair, the clawing of faces, and name-calling, because would it really be a cat fight without it?

"_Man-stealer!"_

_"Boy-thief!"_

_"He likes me best!"_

_"I kissed him!"_

_"I have WINGS_!"

_"Well at least I know the quadratic formula you un-educated moron!"_

_"I know how to kill you in under five seconds, seventeen different ways!"_

_"Ah- take a squirrel and shove it up your--"_

Iggy had stopped trying to understand what was going on, long ago. One moment he was dipping a bread stick into cheese, the next Ella's mouth was pressed against his, and now he heard large volumes of yelling from below him. He winced at one of the several cries of pain thinking to himself that it could not mean anything good. He got the vague feeling that this could all be about him, but then dismissed the thought. They couldn't possibly be that stupid, could they?

His ears twitched as he heard the steps of heavy boots. Someone else had entered the room. He knew it was Max by the sounds her boots made on the wooden floor, and by what she screamed as she walked in. "_WHAT THE H--?" _(Explicit language beeped out for younger readers, but you get my drift. Max was not happy).

_"NUDGE?! ELLA!?"_

The shrieks of terror ended as both girls picked themselves up from the ground, responding immediately to Max's scream. Nudge casually dusted off stray drops of blood from her shirt. She tried to fix where Ella had ripped off her sleeves, but unfortunately she still looked a hot mess. Ella didn't look any better. Her effort to clean herself up was as unsuccessful as Nudge, so that they both looked like they'd gotten into a fight to the death. Not that they would kill each other over a guy... right? But they quickly shook that thought from their heads. Besides, Max was yelling. And when Max yelled, you paid attention.

Nudge caught Ella's eye and they both silently agreed to act like nothing had happened. Even though the blood stains and the ripped clothing were tell tale signs that something _had_.

"_What... happened?"_ Max said seething.

Immediately Nudge's hand flung out, pointing to her enemy. "She started it!"

"Hey!" Ella glared at Nudge, "Traitor!"

While Max shot a death-glare to Ella, Nudge stuck her hands on her hips and smirked. _All's fair in love and war,_ she thought, _and that goes doubly as now it's both._

_"Ella...?"_ It was scary when Max spoke in italics. People usually died when Max spoke that way. Ella backed up... straight into Iggy. Thinking she could use this, Ella's arms quickly snaked around on of Iggy's.

"No fair!" Nudge cried when she thought of Ella's tactics. Though she had to admit to herself that it was clever.

Ella sent Nudge a smirk, the same one that Nudge had given her. Angry that Ella had used Nudge's own facial expression against her, Nudge decided to give Ella a taste of her own medicine. She too backed up into Iggy, wrapping her arms _and_ one of her wings around him. Then she shot Ella a smirk that said _Ha, I have two extra limbs_.

"Is ANYBODY going to tell me what's going on?" Max yelled.

"I saw him first--" Nudge started.

"But _I_ kissed him first--" Ella ended.

"Yeah, but I've been his friend all my life--" Nudge argued, now turning to Ella.

"Just cause you thought you'd have no competition--"

"Ha! You're no competition--"

"Says the lip-virgin--"

"Says the wingless-wonder--"

"Says the Nudge Channel--"

"Says the--"

"_QUIET!!"_ Ooh. Capital letters, italics _and_ five exclamation points. Both Ella and Nudge knew to quiet down, although the death glares they sent each other said it all.

"Now," Max said, trying to regain a little more calm into her voice, but failing miserably. She trembled with anger, and thorough disgust that her two sisters would act so stupidly over a _guy_. What happened to Nudge as her fellow feminist? It was all pathetic, and Max was glad she didn't act that crazy over a certain dark raven-winged bird kid. She had to save her sister and her best friend, so she came up with a solution. "It sounds like you're in a love triangle. You two and Iggy. So instead of attempting to kill each other, why don't you just let _Iggy_ decide?"

Well. It had honestly not occurred to either girl to let the guy they were fighting for decide. They just figured they'd keep yelling at each other until their voice got hoarse, and whoever could still talk at the end of it, would win. But this way was _much_ easier.

Both girls turned to Iggy, demanding at the same time, "Who do you like the best? _Me_ or _her_?"

"Uh..."

**I realize that while I am an avid Niggy fan there are actually people out there who support, what we who despise the name shall call it, the **_**Other**_** Pairing. This fic has something for both NudgexIggy and EllaxIggy. Sorry to those in support of Miggy, there's no chapter for you. However if you are a self-proclaimed Niggy fan, please go directly to Chapter Two for the end of this fic. If you are an Igella fan at heart, please go to Chapter Three.  
(I tried to not write biased, and make each pairing's chapter equal.)**


	2. The Solution: Nudge

**Chapter Two: For Nudge  
**

Ella saw how difficult this decision was from the look on Iggy's face. At first she thought that it must mean he was having a hard time deciding how to let Nudge down easy. But then he turned to her with that sad, bittersweet look.

"Ella..." She gasped when he said her name, mostly because she knew what would follow after it. She tried to make herself deaf, but physical handicaps didn't work that way. It was inevitable that she would hear what he was going to say next, and that it would break her heart. "I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Nudge. I've just _known_ her longer, and I have to choose someone who's always been there for me, as opposed to someone I barely know."

Of course seeing the triumphant look on Nudge's face made it all the more painful. Before Ella could experience anymore heartache, she quickly left the room in search of a cliff in which to jump off.

Then Iggy turned to Nudge. Her heart raced, as Iggy leaned into her. She felt sure that he had caught her breath, because she was having a difficult time working her lungs.

"I'm sorry she kissed me," Iggy said, really sounding apologetic.

"I'm... I'm sorry too." Nudge said, struggling to get the words out. He was just so _close_, y'know? And he smelled so _good_.

"But..." Iggy paused, "I can fix that, if you want."

Nudge wondered what he meant by "fix"-ing it. Did he mean he was going to find Ella and kill her for staining his lips like that? Nudge was wondering how she felt about that when Iggy "fixed" it. Iggy's method of "fixing" it was a lot less violent, and a _lot_ more satisfying than Nudge's.

Iggy kissed her.

Warmth flooded her. Words like "joy" and "happiness" suddenly couldn't suffice. Even the word "love" paled in comparison with what she was feeling right then. She wanted to find the person who thought up that two mouths touching could quite possibly be romantic, and squeeze them to death. Of course that would have to wait for later, because she was enjoying this kiss. A _lot_.

Iggy wrapped his arms around Nudge's waist, brushing his fingers softly against her wings. Nudge's arms came around Iggy too, and they held each other firmly. As they were both so tightly woven in each other, they didn't quite catch Max's comment as she left in search to rescue Ella from her suicide mission.

"Ew."

**Author's Note: All together now... **_**Aw**_**. So there's my story. I tried to make this as romantic as I possibly could, but as I'm not much into that stuff it probably turned out real cheesy (that's why I had to add Max's comment). But it was fun to write. Hmm. I am curious as to what group y'all support. If you're going to review (which I STRONGLY encourage by the way) be sure to tell me if you're for NudgexIggy or EllaxIggy.**


	3. The Solution: Ella

**Chapter Three: For Ella**

Nudge saw how difficult this decision was from the look on Iggy's face. At first she thought that it must mean he was having a hard time deciding how to let Ella down easy. But then he turned to her with that sad, bittersweet look.

"I'm sorry, Nudge." Iggy said. Each syllable broke Nudge's heart. Especially as he said her name. She realized now that he would never say it in the affectionate way that one would do to the person they loved. She realized now, that Iggy didn't love her. "You're more like a sister than a... you know." Nudge had another realization. She had now ruined any friendship that they might have had. By confessing her feelings to him in the form of a duel against her only competition, it would now be nothing more than an awkward mess between them.

She flew from the room (not literally), leaving a trail of tears behind her.

Meanwhile, Iggy turned to Ella who was hanging onto his other arm. Her mouth had formed a small 'o' as she realized what his rejection of Nudge meant for her. She was suddenly incredibly aware of how warm Iggy's arm felt, cased within hers.

"That kiss..." Iggy began.

Ella's ears hungered for what he was going to say next, but instead it was her lips that were satisfied. He pressed his upon hers sending a shock wave of happiness throughout her entire body. It mattered not that Nudge was now sobbing her guts out in some secluded cave, and was probably about to commit suicide. All that mattered was that she and Iggy were together.

They wrapped their arms around each other, savoring this moment and what it meant. Ella's entire life would be re-written by this kiss. Her future unraveled and was rewoven using Iggy as thread because he was a part of her life now. A dream she hadn't dared submit to was now coming true as she stood.

Ella succumbed, slipping under the waterfall of emotions crashing into her, around her, through her. Iggy did the same.

Caught in the moment, their bubble hid anyone else from view. Or at least, that's what it felt like. Which was why neither Ella nor Iggy heard the comment made by Max as she left the room. "That's kinda sick."

**Author's Note: All together now... **_**Aw**_**. So there's my story. I tried to make this as fluffy as I possibly could, but as I'm not much into that stuff it probably turned out real cheesy (that's why I had to add Max's comment). But it was fun to write. Hmm. I am curious as to what group y'all support. If you're going to review (which I STRONGLY encourage by the way) be sure to tell me if you're for NudgexIggy or EllaxIggy.**


End file.
